La Nueva Integrante (Parte 5)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: ¿Algo loco ocurrirá?, ¿Cómo reaccionarán los peliazules después de esto?, Descúbranlo.


**Felíz Cumpleaños a mi!, Felíz Cumpleaños a mi!, aquí está la parte 5. Que tendrá más emociones y un poco más de comedia, subiré la siguiente parte hasta el jueves.**

**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 5)**

-¿Tu Lanes?, a mi ya se hace que te gusta. -dice Carrie.

-Tu no cantas mal las rancheras, Beff. -dice Corey.

-Hay que olvidar ese tema de una vez. -Carrie le dice a Corey para evitar lo roja que estaba.

-Como quieras, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces. -Corey se dirige a la tienda.

***En la tienda***

-Disculpe señor, ¿Tiene algo como para una chica? - pregunta Corey.

-Déjame ver. -dice el señor mientras revisa la vitrina del negocio.**  
**

El señor encuentra una cajita con un collar de oro con un dije del mismo color en forma de guitarra.

-Tengo este collar. -dice el señor.

-Lo quiero, ¿Cuanto es? -dice Corey.

-Son...20 dólares, ¿Para quién es?, déjame adivinar, es para tu novia. -El señor comienza a ruborizar a Corey con ese comentario.

-No, no es mi novia. -Corey abre los ojos como platos y se pone rojo.

-No te preocupes, solo juego con mis clientes. -dice el señor.

-Jajaja, si, claro. -Corey se va sutilmente del lugar.

**(EXCELENTE Transición)**

***En la casa de Corey***

Corey estaba intentando escribir una canción, dibujando y escucahdno música. Todo al mismo tiempo.

**TOC, TOC.**

Corey abre la puerta, son Kin y Kon, que llegan bien paniqueados.

-COREY!, ¿No te has enterado? -dice Kon muy agitado.

-¿Enterarme de que?, ¿De qué hablan? -pregunta Corey.

-No se si decirte esto, no se como te pongas. -dice Kin.

-Prometo no enojarme, ni ahorcarlos, ni mucho menos llorar. ¿Qué ocurre? -dice Corey muy relajado.

-LANEY Y LENNY ANDAN QUEDANDO! -exlaman Kin y Kon.

Corey se paraliza al momento de escuchar esa noticia, sus sentimientos se desmoronaban por dentro.

-¿QUEEEÉ?, le dije que no la quería ver con el. -Corey se angustia.

-Te dije no sabiamos como ibas a reaccionar. -dice Kin.

-Diganme, ¿Son o No son? -pregunta Corey.

-No sabemos, es muy confuso con este video. -dice Kon.

-¿Cuál video? -Corey olfatea.

-Miralo por tí mismo. -dice Kin.

***Inicio de Video***

Lenny y Laney estaban caminando en el parque, con helados de vainilla en la mano.

-¿Crees que funcione? -dice Laney.

-Yo digo que sí, ninguno de los dos se dará cuenta de esto. -dice Lenny.

-Ok, pero tarde o temprano se lo tenemos que decir. -dice Laney.

-Todo estará bien, ten fé. -Lenny la tranquiliza.

-A veces pienso que con un helado se resuelven mis problemas. -dice Laney cambiando el tema un poco.

-Pero no es así, hay que afrontar las cosas como son. -dice Lenny.

-Tu sabes como hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma. -dice Laney.

Lenny abraza a Laney.

-¿Quieres ir por un café? -pregunta Lenny.

-No se, acabamos de comer un helado. -dice Laney.

-¿Que tal si...vamos a mi casa? -sugiere Lenny.

-Eres un maniaco, Lens. Vamos. - dice Lanes.

Ámbos se van.

***Fin de Video***

-No puede ser cierto eso, Laney y Lenny... ANDAN! -dice Corey muy angustiado.

-No se Corey, tal vez solo... sean amigos muy cercanos. -dice Kin.

-Y no tenemos más pruebas que digan que son novios o algo asi. -dice Kon.

-No me importa, lucharè por Laney. -dice Corey.

-Te trajimos esta rebanada de pastel de chocolate para que te sientas mejor. -dice Kon entregando el pedazo de pastel.

-Gracias chicos por hacer que me sienta bien. -dice Corey.

Corey toma un tenedor y come poco a poco el pastel.

-Ya hay que decirle Kon. -dice Kin.

-Si hermano. -dice Kon.

-¿Decirme què? -dice Corey con la boca llena.

-Que ese pastel tiene otro tipo de ingredientes. -dice Kon.

-¿A què te refieres? -dice Core aùn con la boca llena.

-A que los ingredientes... ¡SON DE PERRO! -exclaman Kin y Kon.

**(AY SI, AY SI, ahora todos los personajes ya se saben el chiste de "SON DE PERRO")**

Corey regresa la comida poco a poco, Kin y Kon se mueren de la risa hasta orinarse.

-¡Se pasan! -dice Corey decepcionado.

-Es una broma Corey, si es de chocolate. -dice Kon.

Corey persigue a Kin y a Kon por la broma pesada que le hicieron. Corrieron por toda la casa, los gemelos se escondieron en el cuarto de Trina.

-Aquì Corey no nos encontrarà. -dice Kin.

Escuchan un ruido sospechoso.

-Oh no, ahì viene Trina, ¿En donde nos escondemos? -dice Kin de nuevo.

-Hey mira, hay que meternos en el clòset. -dice Kon mientras mira el clòset.

-Con tal de que ninguno de los Riffin nos encuentren. -dice Kin.

Los gemelos se meten al clòset, en eso miran por unos agujeros del mueble a Trina.

-Dèjame ver Kon. -susurra Kin.

Mientras Kon veìa a travès del agujero, Trina se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar, quedando completamente desnuda.

-OH...POR...DIOS... -Kon abre los ojos como platos

-¿Què ocurre? -Kin susurra.

-No querràs saber, pero nos tenemos que ir de aquì. -Kon susurra.

Trina se dirige al baño y los chicos logran salir de ahì.

-Por fin salimos de esa pesadilla, no quiero volver a entrar ahi. -dice Kin muy asustado.

-Si, lo que tu digas. -dice Kon de manera distraìda e hipnotizada.

-¿Què fue lo que viste? -pregunta Kin.

Kon no responde, solo estaba babeando (Ya saben por què)

**(¡SE CHORREÒ!)**

***En casa de Carrie***

Ella esta escribiendo canciones, hasta que le llega un anònimo en su celular que dice:

**"¿Aùn no crees que esa perdedora anda con Lenny?, obsèrvalo tu misma. Tienes que recuperar a tu Lens antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no tienes que creerme, una imagen vale mas que il palabras"**

Despuès del mensaje hay fotos de Lenny y Laney juntos, y el mismo video que recibiò Corey.

-No es posible, irè a la casa de Lenny. -dice Carrie preocupada.

***En Casa de Lenny***

Pasaron 2 horas ahì, Laney estaba a punto de irse hasta que...

-Lens, tengo que irme. -dice Laney mientras esta en la puerta.

-Esta bien, ¿Puedes volver mañana? -Lenny la sigue.

-Si, traerè mi cuaderno. -dice Laney.

-No pensè que fueramos a ser grandes amigos. -dice Lens.

-Lo sè, la rivalidad nos cegò. -dice Lanes.

-Hasta mañana. -Lenny abraza a Laney.

-Bye Lens. -Laney corresponde al abrazo.

Mientras se abrazan, Carrie va hacia la casa de Lens, pero los ve y las làgrimas corren ràpidamente y sus ojos se hinchan al mas no poder, no podìa creer lo que estaba pasando ahì.

-Lens es mio y solo mio, no voy a dejar que una perdedora como tù me lo quite nomàs porque sì, Laney Penn, TE MALDIGO. -Carrie se dice para sì misma mientras llora.

Carrie se retira.

**(CARRIE ESTÀ MUY TRISTE)**

***En casa de Corey***

Los gemelos se disculpan con Corey por lo del pastel (fue divertido) se van de su casa.

**TOC, TOC.**

Corey abre la puerta y es _(TN).

-Hola Corey, ¿Còmo te sientes? -dice _(TN).

-No muy bien. -contesta Corey.

-¿Què ocurre? -pregunta _(TN).

-Laney y Lenny estàn quedando. -contesta Core.

-¿Què?, DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO, O SEA, ¿QUÈ PEDO? -_(TN) pone cara de WTF!?

-Pensè que ya lo sabìas. -dice Corey.

-No, esa no me la sabìa. -_(TN) miente.

-Y eso que eres su mejor amiga. -dice Corey.

-Si, pero no me habìa contado nada de esto, deja tù eso, ¿Què haràs?. -dice _(TN).

-Lucharè por Laney aunque sea lo ùltimo que haga, despuès de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que...AMO A LANEY PENN. -dice Corey muy decidido...


End file.
